Seonho Capek
by kavey key
Summary: "Hyung percaya padamu dan aku berharap kau percaya padaku juga." Pesan Guanlin untuk Seonho di fanmeetingnya, dan puncak kepercayaan Seonho yang kembali untuk sang kekasih.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Seonho Capek!

 **Cast** : GuanHo

 **Suport** **Cast** : Woochan, Oscar and other Cube tainee, Park Jihoon.

.

Seonho itu sabar.

Sabar banget ngadepin hyung kesayangannya yang sekarang mungkin lagi _happy-happy_ di luar sana. Seonho gak bisa jangkau tempat tinggi yang Guanlin singgahin buat satu setengah tahun ke depan, dia cuman bisa gapai setengahnya, itupun nggak bareng Guanlin.

Seonho capek

Dia kadang capek banget liat Guanlin dan segala kebahagiaannya debut bareng _hyung_ kesayangannya –Seongwoo dan Jihoon— Seonho jadi gak bisa bebas bareng Guanlin kayak dulu lagi. Mereka gak bisa kerjain adik-adik yang trainee bareng mereka di Cube, gak bisa ngintip sunbaedeul mereka latihan, gak bisa makan sembunyi-sembunyi karena harus diet, gak bisa ngelakuin hal-hal konyol kayak dulu yang sering mereka lakuin bareng.

Seonho sedih

Dia sedih setiap liat senyum Guanlin yang selalu lebar di samping Jihoon, Seonho ngerasa di khianatin tapi Seonho sadar dia gak boleh egois. Ini cuman satu setengah tahun, kan? Guanlin pasti bakal balik lagi ke dia setelah itu. Tapi kenapa Seonho tetep gak ikhlas?

Guanlin terlalu deket sama Jihoon. Dia terlalu nampakin bahagianya di samping Jihoon dan nunjukin bahwa dia biasa-biasa aja tanpa Seonho, padahal Seonho mati-matian nahan kangen. Setiap Seonho tanya, yang jadi jawaban Guanlin cuman satu. 'demi fans'. Dan Seonho rasa udah cukup.

Cukup dia nahan semuanya sendirian, dia gak mau lagi sok sok tegar kalo Guanlin dateng ke Cube, Seonho gak mau lagi kedenger seneng setiap Guanlin telepon, Seonho mau ngeluarin semua sama Guanlin. Mulai sekarang. Mulai hari ini. Seonho bakal jujur sama perasaan dia, Gak ada lagi yang di sembunyiin.

Seonho siap kalo nanti dia harus kehilangan Guanlin, ini resiko dari sikap yang dia ambil.

"Seonho, Guanlin telepon." Baru aja Seonho omongin, manajernya udah dateng nyodorin hp terus pergi lagi. Dia matiin laptopnya yang nampilin raut muka seneng Guanlin yang duduk di samping Jihoon di bandara Sidney. Panas rasanya hati Seonho. Padahal tadi pagi dia baru aja nyiapin hadiah ulang tahun ke Guanlin.

 _Seonho-ya! Hadiahnya baru kakak terima. Makasih, ya, kamu lagi apa? Udah dinner?_

"Udah."

Hening buat beberapa detik sebelum suara Guanlin kedenger lagi.

 _Udah, kamu cuman ngomong itu aja?_

"Harus apa lagi?"

Guanlin kedenger ngehela nafas panjang.

 _Kamu marah sama kakak?_

"Seonho mau istirahat, capek. Kakak istirahat aja, pasti capek banget kan?"

 _Kamu lagi gak mood ya?_

"Seonho, kamu jadi dinner gak?"

Suara Oscar –Salah satu Cube trainee— kedenger jelas banget di ruang latihan tempat Seonho telepon. Seonho nelen ludah kasar sebelum narik nafasnya siap-siap denger Guanlin.

 _Kamu bohongin kakak?_

"Seonho mau makan terus tidur."

Hening lagi.

 _Yaudah, selamat makan, jangan lupa istirahat._

Gak apa-apa kan kalo Seonho egois buat sekarang? Kali ini aja, dia gak mau di ganggu Guanlin dan segala hal yang berbau Guanlin. Sehari aja Seonho gak ngestalk Guanlin yang setiap minggu selalu ada momentnya sama Jihoon, bahkan hampir setiap hari di waktu Wanna One _comeback_.

Seonho benci banget ngeliatnya.

"Tadi kak Guanlin ya?" Woochan sama Oscar duduk ngehimpit Seonho. Seonho ngangguk tanpa niat ngeluarin suaranya.

"Udah pulang dari Australia dia?"

Seonho ngangguk lagi denger pertanyaan Oscar. Walaupun dia gak tau juga sih, tadi kan Seonho gak tanya.

"Kakak bete ya?"

Ngangguk lagi.

"Yaudah, biarin aja, nanti juga kak Guanlin ke sini."

"Dia gak ke sini juga gak apa-apa. Gak usah kesini sekalian."

"Kayak kakak bisa aja."

Seonho diem beberapa detik sebelum berdiri. "Capek tahu gak?"

"Masalah Guanlin sama Jihoon lagi? Kayaknya masalah kalian tuh cuman satu tapi gak pernah kelar."

"Salah kak Guanlin sih, udah tau kak Seonho cemburu, masih aja di lanjutin."

"Seonho gak bisa gitu juga dong, gimanapun juga Guanlin kan lagi di tempat yang beda sama kita, masa Guanlin mau sedih terus?"

"Kalian gak bantu." Seonho jalan duluan ke luar gedung Cube, nyusul temen-temennya yang lain diikutin Oskar sama Woochan di belakangnya. Dia ambil tempat di samping Soyeon dan makan makanan yang ada di sana walaupun dia gak tau itu punya siapa.

"Kenapa, anak ayam?"

"Aku bukan anak ayam lagi, kak." Protes Seonho ke Soyeon yang sekarang lagi ngusap-ngusap dagunya kayak anak anjing.

"Bilang ke kak Guanlin aja, kak, kalo macem-macem, kak Shu Hua siap gantiin kak Guan." Jimin komentar.

"Aku jadi seme Seonho gitu?"

"Iya, gak apa-apa dong, sama-sama China Squad."

"Kalian sama aja gak ada yang bantu." Seonho pergi lagi dari Cube _Cafe_. Dia mutusin balik ke dorm sendirian aja, gak _mood_ di antara temen-temennya yang lain. Gak ngerti banget kalo Seonho capek. Capek hati sama pikiran lebih tepatnya.

Seonho gak sadar aja kalo Woochan ikut di belakang dia. Walaupun Woochan gak mau, tapi apa daya kalo dia salah satu maknae baik hati yang harus nurut permintaan kakak-kakaknya. Jadilah Woochan sekarang di belakang Seonho setengah lari-lari sambil bawa makanan buat mereka berdua.

Seonho baru sadar diikutin waktu dia mau nutup pintu dorm dan liat Woochan di belakangnya. "Ngapain?"

"Makan, main hp, main game, tidur. Gitu siklusnya kalo malem kak."

"Ya maksudnya ngapain ngikutin, Wochannie?"

"Siapa yang ikutin? Kan ini dorm aku juga."

Seonho kicep. Akhirnya dia cuman manggut-manggut dan lanjutin masuk ke dalem dorm.

"Makan dulu nih kak, masa aku makan sendirian?"

"Siapa suruh gak sama yang lain?"

"Maunya sih gitu, tapi berhubung aku baik ya aku bawain buat kakak." Woochan lari ke dapur buat bawa piring sama kelengkapan makan lainnya. "Suatu saat nanti kakak pasti bersyukur sih punya adik baik kayak aku."

Woochan ngebuka makanannya sama Seonho. Sekarang si kakak yang di kenal anak ayam ini duduk di depannya sambil megang sumpit siap makan. Dia gak lagi mau buka suara, Seonho juga sama. Seenggaknya, Woochan mau nunggu makanan Seonho abis baru deh lanjutin ngobrol.

Sampe isepan terakhir Seonho di mangkuknya, Woochan lari lagi ngambil minum buat mereka.

"Kak Guanlin kemarin kesini kak." Seonho yang nuang air buru-buru ngeberentiin aksinya.

"Kapan?" dia nenggak air minum di gelas gede.

"Seminggu yang lalu? Atau dua minggu?" Woochan masang tampang mikir. "Pokoknya waku kakak ada jadwal pemotretan."

"Ngapain?"

"Katanya sih pengen liat kakak aja, kangen."

Seonho buang muka. "Udah gak ngaruh kangennya."

"Kakak marah banget ya?"

"Iya. Capek tau kayak gini, kamu gak bakal ngerti karena belum ngalamin."

"Kakak baru pertama kali aja kayak pakar."

Seonho naik ke atas kursi panjang terus tiduran di sana. "Ini emang capek, Channie, gak bisa di ukur kecewanya sama Guanlin tuh."

Gak lama, handphone Woochan yang bunyi. Telepon dari nomor gak di kenal, tapi kayaknya Woochan pernah liat nomornya. Jadi dia mutusin buat angkat.

 _Channie_?

Woochan ngernyit denger suaranya. "Kak Guanlin?"

 _Mau ngomong sama Seonho bisa?_

Woochan gak tau sejak kapan Seonho udah pergi dari sana. "Kak Seonhonya pergi. Tunggu aku kejar dulu." Dia lari ke kamar Seonho sebelum Seonho sempet nutup pintunya. "Sakit tau kak, nanti aku kejepit gimana?"

"Siapa suruh!" Seonho sewot. "Aku mau tidur. Gak bisa di ganggu."

"Nih ngomong langsung aja ke kak Guanlinnya."

Woochan nyodorin hpnya yang males-malesan di ambil Seonho. "Kenapa?"

 _Aku gak bisa tidur, kepikiran kamu._

"Ya terus?"

 _Maaf, ya, bikin kamu marah lagi._

"Gak apa-apa, biasa. Habis minta maaf, lakuin lagi, minta maaf, lakuin lagi. Gitu aja terus sampe kita debut bareng."

 _Terus kakak harus kayak gimana? Cuekin kak Jihoon?_

"Kakak sadar gak sih?" nada Seonho naik satu oktaf. "Kalo kak Jihoon tuh cuek sama kakak, tapi kakak yang narik kak Jihoon terus, kakak yang godain kak Jihoon terus. Kakak tuh sengaja atau apa sebenernya?"

 _Maaf_

"Kakak bahagia terus kalo di samping dia, kakak juga nempatin kak Jihoon di posisi pertama di banding aku atau kak Wooseok."

 _Kita kan udah pernah bahas yang itu, kenapa kamu ungkit lagi? Kakak gak suka kamu, tapi lebih dari itu._

"Tapi orang lain salah paham!"

 _Kakak ke tempat kamu sekarang_.

"Seonho mau tidur, Seonho capek."

 _Sayang jangan kayak gini dong. Iya, kakak salah lagi. Kakak salah, maafin kakak._

"Kakak gak tau gimana susahnya nahan diri selama ini buat biasa-biasa aja liat shipper kalian yang makin banyak."

Guanlin diem aja di seberang, jadi Seonho lanjut ngomong.

"Kakak juga gak tau gimana kecewanya aku liat kakak yang selalu nempel kak Jihoon dan senyum lebar padahal aku di sini lagi kangen sama kakak."

 _Maaf, sayang._

Seonho ngejauhin hp dari kupingnya. "Malem, kak." Matiin hp terus ngasih ke Woochan sebelm bantingin badannya di kasur. Nutupin mukanya pake bantal dan munggungin Woochan.

Woochan yang gak tega liatnya ikut tiduran di samping Seonho terus meluk Seonho dari belakang. "Yang sabar ya kak, nanti kak Guanlin balik lagi kok."

Walaupun gak ada suaranya, tapi Woochan yakin Seonho lagi nangis. Keliatan dari gerakan bahunya yang naik turun.

Tapi gak beberapa lama kemudian bel dorm mereka bunyi, Woochan bangun buat ngebuka pintunya. Udah dia duga, Guanlin yang dateng. Mukanya keliatan capek banget, matanya juga sembab kayak habis nangisa atau kurang tidur. Tapi kayaknya sih kurang tidur, masa sih Guanlin nangis?

"Di kamar kak, nangis." Woochan langsung bilang gitu tanpa nunggu Guanlin yang tanya duluan.

"Buatin kakak teh dong Chan, pusing."

Woochan garuk-garuk kepalanya. "Oke, oke." Woochan, kan, maknae baik, jadi harus nurut. "Capek juga jadi maknae baik. Lain kali mau jadi maknae kayak Sungjae sunbae."

Woochan ngegerutu sambil jalan ke arah dapur, ngasih luang Guanlin buat ke tempat adik kesayangannya. "Dek?"

Seonho gak ngubah posisinya. Kepalanya masih di tutup bantal dan badannya munggungin Guanlin. "Kakak mau ngomong dulu, bangun yuk."

Seonho gak gerak.

"Sebentar aja. Kakak mau liat muka kamu, kakak kangen banget."

Masih gak ada tanggapan.

"Dek, please..."

Seonho tiba-tiba duduk. Natap Guanlin pake mata merahnya yang keliatan banget habis nangis. "Seonho benci kakak."

"Maafin kakak, sayang."

"Seonho gak mau lagi kayak gini, gak mau liat ini. Kenapa sih susah banget cuman minta kakak jaga jarak ke kak Jihoon aja?"

"Dek, kakak cuman suka aja, gak lebih."

"Mau suka, mau fans, mau apa aja. Seonho gak suka."

"Terus kakak harus gimana? Kakak harus jauhin kak Jihoon?"

"Percuma. Gak bakal mempan."

"Jadi kamu maunya gimana?"

"Seonho mau putus."

Guanlin refleks ngelebarin matanya. Kaget denger pernyataan Seonho yang tiba-tiba. "Kamu ngaco ya?"

"Seonho mau putus sampe kakak balik ke Cube. Jadi kakak bisa bebas sama kak Jihoon."

Seonho balik ke posisi semula. Munggungin Guanlin terus nutupin semua badannya pake selimut tebel.

"Sayang, kita selesain dulu yuk."

"Gak mau! Udah final! Seonho mau putus!"

.

END

.

Hehehehehe gak jelas ya? Iya kayak hubungan asli mereka gak jelas. Bikin emosi, bikin sebel. Apalagi kemarin liat foto Guanlin sama Jihoon. Buka twitter, crhtnyn banyak yang ngomongin panwink. Sudahlah. Saya emosi.

Untung liat V live JBJ saya liat banyak moment Kenta Sanggyun, ahhhhhh emang bang Anoku sayang itu penghibur sejati. /kecup ganas akang Sanggyun/


	2. I'll Wait For You

**Title** : Kak Guanlin

 **Cast** : GuanHo

 **Suport Cast** : Woochan, Soyeon and other Cube tainee.

.

 _Udah makan belum? jangan lupa makan, kakak hari ini mau pergi pemotretan, akhir minggu ke tempat kamu. Jaga kesehatan, i love you._

Pesan suara dari Guanlin pagi tadi dan baru Seonho buka karena manajernya yang baru kasih liat.

Seonho senyum kecil ngedengernya. Guanlin sekarang rajin ngirimin dia chat, foto selfie, voice mail, atau apapun itu. Dan yang paling Seonho senengin, Guanlin ngurangin momennya sama Jihoon. Ngurangin, ya, jadi masih ada sedikit moment mereka. Termasuk waktu Guanlin meluk Jihoon.

Seonho udah gak ngambek lagi sebenernya, tapi Guanlin terus-terusan minta maaf setelah itu dan bilang itu karena fans mereka kangen interaksi Guanlin sama Jihoon.

Terakhir mereka berantem kemarin, Guanlin kekeuh sama pendiriannya buat gak mau pisah dari Seonho. Dia lebih rajin telepon, yang mau gak mau Seonho angkat karena gak tega. Di tambah sekarang Wanna One lagi masa-masa lenggang, jadi Guanlin lebih banyak dateng ke perusahaannya, dan hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin baik.

Belum sempet Seonho balas pesannya, Guanlin udah ngirim _voice_ lagi.

 _Kakak lagi lunch nih. Tebak apa?_

Seonho ngedeketin bibirnya ke handphone buat bales. "Tteokbokki?"

Ting

 _Salah, ayo tebak lagi._

"Nyerah ah."

 _Ini kesukaan kamu_

"Seonho suka semuanya, kak."

 _Oh iya._

"Emang kak Jihoon sukanya Chicken."

 _Mulai deh kamu._

"Yaudah apa?"

 _Bulgogi_

"Seonho mauuu~u!" balesnya seneng, yang di bales kekehan dari Guanlin di seberang.

 _Nanti kakak bawain kalo ke sana._

"Jangan ketauan ya, Seonho diminta diet."

 _Siapa yang suruh diet?_

"Biasa." Seonho diem sebentar. "Kakak kapan ke sini lagi? Seonho besok mau siap-siap fanmeet."

 _Sibuk banget sayangku. Yaudah besok kakak ke sana._

"Serius?"

 _Iya, besok dikasih libur. Udah dulu ya, jangan lupa makan, i love you._

"I love you too, kakak."

Selanjutnya Guanlin cuman bales pake sticker hati yang bikin Seonho senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Cie kak Guanlin nih pasti." Woochan ngerangkul Seonho susah payah karena badan kakaknya yang lebih tinggi dari dia. "Mau ngedate ya? Bilangin sajangnim ah."

"Bilang aja, mana bisa sajangnim pecat aku sama kak Guanlin." Seonho ngejulurin lidahnya ke Woochan, terus ninggalin maknae di agensinya itu ke Cube cafe buat makan siang bareng trainee lain.

Woochan lari kecil buat nyusul. "Sombong. Mentang-mentang udah terkenal."

"Biarin."

"Awas kalo galau sama kak Guanlin lagi terus libatin aku."

"Kok ngancem?"

"Biarin."

Gantian Woochan duluan jalan ninggalin Seonho yang cemberut denger ucapan Woochan. Nanti kalo gak sama Woochan, Seonho sama siapa dong? Adiknya itu kan walaupun tengil sama nyebelin tapi selalu ada buat Seonho.

.

"Anak ayam kita lagi seneng ya?" goda Soyeon begitu Seonho sama Woochan dateng.

"Emang kapan aku gak seneng?"

"Seriiiiing." jawaban Kompak Shu Hua sama Yuqi bikin Seonho yang tadinya udah senyum cemberut lagi.

"Nggak, tau."

"Teraktir dong kak Seonho. Kan mau fan meet pertama."

"Nanti kalo udah selesai ya."

"Nanti kalo udah selesai apa nanti minta duit Guanlin dulu?" goda Soyeon lagi.

"Dua-duanya." Seonho nyengir. "Nuna tuh yang mau debut, traktirannya mana?"

Ganti Soyeon nyengir ngeliat adik-adiknya yang lain ikutan ngangguk-ngangguk denger kalimat Seonho. "Nanti ya gaji pertama." jawabnya langsung nyeruput minuman.

.

Seonho latihan sampe larut malem di Cube buat persiapan fanmeetingnya yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Dari mulau dance, nyanyi, sampe nyiapin jawaban buat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang nanti bakal keluar di acaranya. Dia gak bohong kalo rasa deg-degan berkali-kali lipat di banding tampil di tv, tapi dia juga seneng.

Seneng banget malah. Apalagi waktu liat orangtuanya sama Guanlin yang seneng banget waktu Seonho kabarin. Guanlin malah langsung teraktir Seonho makan diluar saking senengnya.

Gimana Seonho gak makin sayang coba?

Seonho juga dapet banyak banget pelajaran dari Pentagon, terutama Hui soal vokalnya. Hui bilang vokal Seonho udah berkembang, jadi bisa buat myanyiin Guanlin. Hehehe.

Mereka emang jadi bahan ledekan di agensi.

Sayang, Seonho gak sempet minta di ajarin Sungjae. Padahal Seonho mau belajar dari _sunbae_ -nya itu. Karena terlalu sibuk _comeback_ jadi BTOB jarang ada di perusahaan, waupun sebelumnya emang udah jarang.

Seonho pulang ke dorm trainee jam 11 malem sendirian, temen-temennya yang lain kecuali Soyeon udah pulang duluan. Soyeon sendiri masih sibuk latihan buat debutnya.

Sampe di dorm dia gak langsung masuk kamar. Seonho milih buat masak ramen dulu sebelum tidur, lumayan buat pengganjel perut.

Dia jadi inget Guanlin.

Guanlin suka banget sama ramen. Kadang Seonho harus bangun tidur karena nyium bau ramen karena kakak kesayangannya itu masak di pagi buta. Laper, katanya.

Padahal malemnya mereka udah sembunyi-sembunyi makan pizza di belakang perusahaan bareng yang lain.

Perut Guanlin kadang emang lebih parah dari Seonho.

Tapi kadang aja, lebih sering perut Seonho yang nyusain Guanlin sama dompetnya sih.

"Bikinin kakak satu ya."

Suara Guanlin di belakang bikin Seonho ngejengit kaget.

"Kakak kapan ada di situ?"

"Dari tadi nunggu kamu di kamar." Guanlin ngedeket ke Seonho. Nyium pipinya sebelum arahin badan Seonho balik ke semula-munggungin Guanlin-terus meluk Seonho dari belakang.

"Kok gak kabarin aku?"

"Harus?"

"Nggak juga sih." walaupun ribet, tapi Seonho gak ada niat buat singkirin tangan Guanlin yang bikin gerakannya kehambat.

Guanlin yang ngerti, ngambil ramen di sebelah merka pake satu tangannya yang panjang, sedangkan tangan lain masih asik di perut Seonho.

"Rajin work out ya? Kamu ga buncit lagi."

Seonho nyubit punggung tangan Guanlin. "Aku emang gak buncit, tau!"

"Ngomong kayak aku gak pernah liat aja."

"Udah sana, kakak tunggu di depan tv aja. Nyebelin."

Guanlin ketawa. Ngusak mukanya di leher Seonho terus ngecup kecil sebelum pergi ke depan tv.

Seonho senyum lebar.

Gak kebayang kalo mereka beneran putus waktu itu. Guanlin pasti gak ada di sini dan Seonho gak akan sebahagia ini.

.

Guanlin mau dateng ke fanmeet Seonho, mau pake banget. Tapi sayang jatah liburnya cuman sampe tanggal 25 dan acara Seonho 26. Dia gak punya nyali buat minta libur, karena Guanlin tau diantara yang lain Guanlin yang paling lamban.

Seonho juga tau.

Dia gak maksa Guanlin buat dateng. Liat Guanlin yang sekarang nemenin di depannya yang lagi latihan aja udah lebih dari cukup.

Seonho gak minta lebih.

Liat senyuman lebar Guanlin waktu denger dia nyanyi udah bikin dunia jadi miliknya lagi.

Sesederhana itu kebahagiaannya.

Guanlin tepuk tangan kenceng di ruang latihan. "Marry me? Cie gagal move on dari kak Minhyun ya?"

Seonho yang di goda cuman ketawa. Dia emang tau lagunya dari Minhyun, dan kayaknya cocok dia nyanyiin. Yang lain juga mikirnya gitu, jadi Seonho makin pede buat bawain.

"Siapa yang ajarin?"

"Kak Hui dong, sekarang aku deket sama Pentagon _sunbaedeul_! Sama kak Sungjae juga. Kak Ilhoon juga deh."

"Sombong."

"Emang kakak, deketnya ke Wanna One doang." Seonho melet.

"Wah beneran sombong kamu."

"Habis ini kakak _comeback_ ya?"

Guanlin ngangguk ngebenerin.

"Bakal sibuk lagi dong kak?"

Guanlin nepuk sofa disampingnya, minta Seonho yang lagi duduk di belakang piano duduk disana. Jelas Seonho nurut. Dia ngejatohin kepala di dada bahu Guanlin dan ngelungkarin tangannya diperut Guanlin.

"Jangan cemburu lagi ya. Percaya aja sama kakak."

"Gak janji."

Guanlin ketawa kecil. "Habis ini bakal ada momen kakak sama yang lain."

"Bilang aja sama kak Jihoon."

"Iya." dia nyium kepala atas Seonho lembut. "Kakak bakal tetep sayang sama kamu, jangan marah lagi, jangan bikin kakak takut kayak kemarin lagi."

"Takut aku putusin?"

"Takut kehilangan kamu."

"Lebay. Orang kita masih di Cube."

"Siapa tau aja kamu jadian sama Woochan."

Seonho baru mau protes, tapi batal karena kecupan di bibirnya.

Aish

Ciuman pertama Seonho!

"Kakak!" Seonho ngelebarin matanya gak percaya, lengkap sama mukanya yang udah merah merona gara-gara malu.

"Imut banget sih?"

"Tau ah!"

"Cie ngambek."

"Kaget tau!"

"Makan yuk?"

"Ayooo." Seonho yang tadinya bete jadi semangat lagi. "Kakak janji mau bawa bulgogi!"

"Iya, kita beli tapi makannya di dorm aja."

"Yuk!"

.

Seonho gak berenti mondar-mandir sebelum di mulai. Keluarganya udah hadir dan duduk dikursi depan panggung, tapi dia masih aja _nervous_. Maklum lah ini kali pertama Seonho, apalagi dia sendirian disini.

Padahal Seonho maunya bareng Guanlin.

Ngomong-ngomong Guanlin, kakak kesayangannya itu belum hubungin Seonho dari pagi tadi. Terakhir chat malem dan bilang kalo dia bakalan bener-bener sibuk karena gerakan buat comeback mereka lumayan susah.

Dia juga ngucapin semangat ke Seonho di chatnya.

"Seonho, siap?"

Seonho ngangguk cepet. Narik nafas panjang beberapa kali sampe namanya di panggil dan dia masuk ke venue diiringin suara jeritan fansnya.

Semua berjalan lancar-lancar aja, sampe MC bilang ada kiriman pesan buat Seonho dan dia di minta balik badan buat liat layar gede di belakangnya.

Dia kaget sekaligus seneng waktu liat Guanlin yang muncul di layar gede itu. Dan mulai di kasih pertanyaan tentang Seonho.

 _Tentang_ _Kuanlin_ _dan_ _Yoo_ _Seonho?_

"Aku sangat terkejut karena dia mirip denganku. Dia sangat tampan dan saat mengobrol dengannya itu terasa menyenangkan, jadi kami sangat dekat."

 _Seonho dalam kehidupan sehari-hari?_

"Dia seperti adik rasa teman. Dia sangat imut, tapi ketika dia bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia terlihat sangat keren. Dia memanggilku ' _hyung_ ' padahal kami benar-benar dekat sebagai teman, jadi aku merasa bersalah karena itu. Aku selalu memerhatikan kabar terbaru tentangnya. Aku harap dia selalu merasa nyaman di dekatku."

 _Pesan Kuanlin untuk Seonho_

"Hallo Seonho, saat ini menyenangkan bagimu kan? Sebenarnya hyung ingin selalu berada di sampingmu dan bekerja bersamamu. Tapi karena schedule ku... kau tahu kan? Aku sangat ingin datang ke fanmeeting mu, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku sangat menyesal. Mulai sekarang aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih baik. **Hyung percaya padamu dan aku berharap kau percaya padaku juga**.  
Mulai sekarang, ayo berjalan di jalan berbunga bersama-sama.  
Untuk para penggemar, tolong tetap berikan dukungan dan banyak cinta untuk Seonho. Terima kasih banyak. Sampai jumpa.

(TRANS &Written by: Pokki It's Me! Yoo Seonho  
/ti/p/%40iqi4605k)

Setelahnya, Seonho juga dapet pesan dari Pentagon.

Dia gak bisa lagi bendung air matanya. Percakapannya sama Guanlin akhir-akhir ini emang selalu tentang kepercayaan. Dan Guanlin masih terus bahas itu di pesannya.

Mungkin ini saatnya. Seonho juga mau tumbuh dewasa, jalanin hubungan dengan saling percaya karena apa yang di kasih liat Guanlin di layar belum tentu kebenarannya. Seonho harus bisa lebih percaya kalo Guanlin cuman sayang ke dia dan bakal terus kayak gitu.  
Seonho harus percaya kalo gimanapun mereka sekarang, pada akhirnya mereka bakal bareng.

Seonho harus percaya.

Dia dan Guanlin, punya cinta tulus yang gak ternilai harganya.

.

END  
.

Gara-gara fanmeet Seonho jadi nulis beginian. Sumber trans dari Line It's Me Yoo Seonho ya kawan-kawan. Thank youuu ^^ Btw, PM ku masuk gak ya? banyak yang nanya nama akun wpku, udah di jawab tapi pada nanya lagi.

Namanya Kaevi_ kalo kalian mau mampir. Thank you.


End file.
